


Our future

by TearDropinthedesert



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearDropinthedesert/pseuds/TearDropinthedesert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece of Haruka’s thoughts in the end of Eternal Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our future

         Everyone knew they looked to each other in a different way that the others did, Makoto would be there to support any kind of Haruka’s decision, and he would pull him out of the pool, would protect him, fight for him anything.

         And this is why when he took a decision for his own sake, Haruka was bumped. He felt like he was left behind, he felt like Makoto is freeing himself of Haruka, like he didn’t need him anymore.

_This is why it’s hurt so much._

         Every decision Makoto had make his entire life was based on Haruka’s approval. He started the swimming school even though he was so afraid of the water sometimes he would freeze just to see Haruka happy in the water. He would join the relay team with Rin and Nagisa only because he thought Haruka would have something good coming out of it. He would quit the Iwatobi Swimming club because Haruka quit too.

         But now was different, for the first time since they could remember Makoto had make plans, he would try to apply for a university in Tokyo, he would go far, far away from him, he had a dream on his own. A dream without Haruka on it.

         For the first time Haruka hear he yelling at him, telling him to step up in his own life, to choose a path, to walk away from his destiny.

         Haruka felt his chest burn.

_Makoto didn’t want him in his life anymore._

         -We all love you so much, and this is why we need you to be straightforward.

         Makoto was going to abandon him behind, and Haruka left him alone in the middle of the fireworks.

         But when the morning came he regrets not being able to answer Makoto properly. Rin came, took him to Australia, they talked, he showed Haruka that life didn’t have to end in that small town. He could have the world, they could have.         

         -Did you have a fight with Makoto?

         -It was the first time…- first time he felt so lonely with his best friend there.

         -Gezz, I fight with Sousuke all the time, its not a big idea. Its going to be ok, you are friends since you were born.

         He hides his face on his arms, the feeling of crying in his heart.

         Makoto had chosen his path; his whole life was based on Haruka’s decision, why it is different now?

         -You know..He was concerned about you, he called me before I went to pick you up, he asked me to talk with you.

         -….

         -Makoto found his dream.

         -Yeah..

         -And I think he hopes you would understand.

         -…

         -And he thinks you should go to Tokyo, I guess this is why he decided not to go to the University in Iwatobi, he could go to any other place in Japan, but he decided to go to Tokyo.

         Haruka lifted his head to stare the red orbs looking at him, with a big smile in that pointed teeth. He never thought about that, about why Makoto had chosen Tokyo.

         Makoto found his dream, was Haruka on it too them?

         Haruka was so angry, so selfish that he couldn’t see by the time his friend needed his support, Makoto decided to go to Tokyo only for him, only for Haruka.  
His blue eyes shiny and Rin smiled again.

         -I should be supportive shouldn’t I?

         -He will understand if you talk with him. He cares about you.

         -Yeah- he answered and smiled a little bit.

         When their got to Narita airport, they saw the biggest friend waiting in the log, he had that tender smile on his face.

         -Okaeri Haru!

         That voice, that presence, that big hand pulling him every day. Makoto was waiting for him, he was always waiting for him, he would always be there for Haruka.

         -Tadaima..Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to get this done for so long, my lack of confidence is always in the way to post my stories here.  
> Anyway, Makoto is the most perfect guy in the world so I was a little bit sad when Haru was angry at him. Thinking about their reaction I wrote this to put in words why Haruka was so pissed when Makoto told him his decision.
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry any mistakes =)


End file.
